Sergeant Hollister
Introduction More monster than man according to some, Hollister disappeared mysteriously during the Civil War. Rumor has it his tactics were so brutal, generals feared him and his men. He recently reappeared as the scared commander of a renegade fort somewhere in the northern country. Overview Sergeant Hollister is an intimidating man with a big beard. After the war, he commanded a fort with Renegades. He has a deep voice and seems to choose his words very carefully. During his death, a lot of his remarks are war related. He doesn't seem to really care about anything else than his own well being, but is greatly loyal to Thomas Magruder. Even so loyal, that he was willing to give his own life to take Colton down to please Magruder. Hollister seemed to have known Ned, or at least heard about him, because he claimed he took Ned's rifle from 'an Indian loving fool'. He also seems to have a deep hatred for Indian people, keeping them in his camp and torturing them. Hollister was greatly respected by the renegades, shown when he enters the fort. They were also all willing to give their life to protect the fort, meaning they were very loyal to him. The steamboat massacre Hollister sent the Renegades, his army, to the steamboat to retrieve the stolen item, the cross. They were commanded by Reed after they arrived. Hollister later retrieved Ned's Ferguson rifle from his dead body, using it as his main weapon. Hollister's fort After the death of Hoodoo Brown, Magruder and Reed figured out that Colton was going for the safe. Reed didn't seem up for the mission, and told Magruder that the Renegades would surely retrieve it. However, Magruder called them traitors, still showing some anger about the steamboat massacre where they failed to retrieve the cross. When Colton arrives at the fort, he spies on them but is caught quickly by some renegades. Hollister is not aware about who Colton actually is, and he takes them in to see what they want. He strips them both of their guns first, though. When they enter the fort on horses, Hollister is enthusiastically greeted by a dozen renegades. Hollister later scares Soapy, by telling him that if he runs, he will make bowstrings of their guts. Reed arrives to inform Hollister about the situation, and leaves. He commands to murder anyone else that approaches the Fort. After Colton manages to escape, Hollister presumably orders an attack on the Indian camp. When Colton and the Indians completely destroy Hollister's fort, he flees to the steamboat area. Fights-At-Dawn tells Colton that Hollister can not live, so Colton goes and confronts Hollister. Death Killed by: * Himself * Colton (Caused) [http://gunthegame.wikia.com/wiki/Colton_White Colton] and Hollister face off on the path to the [http://gunthegame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morning_Star Morning Star wreckage] - and Colton eventually drives Hollister to stick dynamite in his wounds and light them in an attempt to take Colton's life with his. He does not succeed, and Colton takes back [http://gunthegame.wikia.com/wiki/Ferguson_rifle Ned's Ferguson]. Killed victims This list shows the victims Hollister has killed: * Ned (Caused) * Himself (Attempted sacrifice) * Presumably many Indians (Caused and direct) * Possibly civilians/bandits trying to enter the Fort (Caused) Relationships '''Magruder''' Hollister showed great loyalty to Magruder, fighting for him till he died, even committing suicide in the hopes of taking Colton with him. He was under Magruders command and was loyal till the end. '''Reed''' Hollister seemed on friendly terms with Reed, providing him the troops for the steamboat massacre, and having a conversation at the Fort. '''Colton''' Hollister was friendly to him at first, not being aware of his identity. However, when he later learned of his identity, Hollister did everything in his power to kill Colton. =